Three Words sequel
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Sequel Three Words...Mulder est dans la confusion la plus totale : tant de chose ont changé pendant son absence, Scully est enceinte ! Scully tente de lui ouvrir les yeux !


Titre : Three Words Sequel  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Classification : PG-13, R  
Résumé : ce qu'il se passe après la fin de cet épisode  
Disclamé : Mulder et Scully ainsi que l'épisode Three Words sont la propriété exclusive de CC je ne fais que les empreinter!  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est la réponse à une défi que DKS m'a lancé dans la Zone 51 de XFM

**Three Words Sequel**

Elle venait de claquer la porte de l'appartement 42 pour laisser le couloir l'engloutir dans une obscurité qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur, son pas nerveux laissait entendre l'écho de ses talons autour d'elle. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, elle ne bougea pas, les laissant se refermer devant ses yeux perdus dans ses pensées de plus en plus agitées. Une seconde ouverture. Elle se retourna et retourna vers l'appartement de Mulder, non il ne pouvait lui avoir fait ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en son absence, il fallait qu'elle le voit. Elle se planta devant la porte, se laissant quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de sa colère, cette discussion se devait d'être calme, Mulder avait été tellement lointain qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se ferme définitivement s'ils se disputaient. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était perdu à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais pas seulement, la manière dont il avait pointé son ventre tout à l'heure lui avait fait mal. Mal au point qu'elle n'aurait osé imaginer, pour elle c'était l'évidence même, mais pour lui… Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle en la voyant dans cet état, que croyait-il, à quoi pensait-il pour la rejeter ainsi. Elle finit par poser une main sur la pognée, quelques secondes encore, elle la tourna en silence, poussant la porte devant elle sans perturber le calme de l'appartement, elle entra, avançant lentement vers le salon. Il était là, assis sur son canapé, le visage dans les mains, ses coudes sur les genoux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait la mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient une à une, faisant frapper le sang à ses tempes, elle leva lentement sa main pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mulder, retrouvant la sensation soyeuse que ce geste lui avait toujours procuré. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, du bout des doigts elle lui chatouillait la nuque. Enfin il réagi, prenant la main de Scully dans la sienne il l'invita à s'assoir près de lui, elle s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, rompant le lien de leurs mains, cette fois ci, les mots prendraient le dessus sur les gestes et les regards.

-Je crois que tu devrais savoir certaines choses…

-Lesquelles, visiblement ta vie est très occupée ces temps derniers…

-Oui, plus que tu ne le crois, je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis ton enlèvement…

-C'est ce qu'il me semble oui…

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, pourquoi cette réaction, n'avait-il pas compris…

-Mulder…

-Non, écoutes Scully, je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas sur de savoir où j'en suis, et toi tu es là devant moi…une nouvelle fois son doigt se tendit en direction du ventre rond de Scully…non…

-Il est de toi Mulder…

Regard froid, ton neutre, il l'avait blessée, au plus profond d'elle-même, comment pouvait-il imaginer un seul instant que cet enfant soit d'un autre homme. Il releva la tête, tournant son regard il s'attarda sur les courbes maternelles de la jeune femme avant d'accrocher ses yeux bleus orage qui le transperçaient, il ne savait pas s'il devait y lire de la colère ou bien de la peur.

-Je…comment ?

-Tu as très bien entendu…elle baissa les yeux, sentant les émotions bouillonner en elle, il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour laisser échapper quelques larmes… j'espère simplement que tu ne doutes pas de moi…

-Non…non comment pourrais-je…

Il se leva, arpentant le salon il se mit à réfléchir. Comment était-ce possible, elle était stérile. Oui mais cette nuit…cette seule et unique nuit…elle était restée après une soirée de discussion sur le destin et les choix que l'on fait. Il se tourna vers elle, elle le regardait, intriguée, inquiète, elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Il revint s'assoir près d'elle, lui prenant la main, qu'était-il sensé faire, devait-il lui dire quelque chose en particulier, qu'attendait-elle. Elle serra sa main, simplement pour le sentir près d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait, que l'absence cesse, il lui fit un sourire pour toute réponse et repartit dans ses pensées.

Cette nuit lui revint en mémoire, sa peau tiède, ses mains sur son corps frêle, son teint de porcelaine à la lumière de la Lune, sa bouche si bien dessinée déposant des baisers brulants sur lui, la découverte de ce côté sauvage qu'elle ne montrait jamais, la transparence de ses yeux allumés d'une lumière nouvelle. Comment oublier cette nuit, ils avaient brisé les barrières sans y penser, pas le temps réfléchir, trop de passion, trop d'envie, ils s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre, découvrant leur corps, dévoilant une facette inconnue à l'autre, ils n'avaient fait qu'un plus que jamais, le temps d'une nuit trop vite passée, si vite oubliée, et finalement si joliment rappelée à sa mémoire.


End file.
